mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules
Listed here are the rules of this wiki. Please make sure you read each one so there's no confusion. Remember, these rules are here to keep us all happy and to help us get along, as well as keeping jimmies unrustled. Rule 0 - Blubber end Dinosours U hav to maek dinosours end watch I've got Blubber B4 powsting anyting on da wiki Rule 1 - The creator decides what is canon. All characters/ideas belong to their respective creators, and the creator of that character/idea/whatever can decide what is canon to that character/idea/whatever, and what isn't. ''' ''(Ex: If you randomly decide that Alien Race A has magical gamma fart powers, the original creator must agree that it is canon to their Alien Race A in order for it to be canon. It is the creator's decision, not the random person who just walked in's decision.)'' ' Rule 2 - Crossovers aren't canon unless both parties agree. '''You cannot declare something canon about your characters/ideas if it goes against what is canon about someone else's character/idea.' (Ex: Person A cannot declare their character a family member of Person B's character if Person B doesn't agree to it.) If you feel that someone has violated this rule, please ask the person NICELY to change it. Rule 3 - Respect the work of others. No matter HOW stupid something is, you have to try and respect it as if it were your own idea. Please note that you may still ask the person to reconsider their idea. If they do not want to reconsider however, do not keep pushing them about it. Rule 4 - You can not inherit others' work without their permission. No stealing others' creations/characters/places/ideas! I suppose you could still make something similar so long as it isn't TOO similar, and that it doesn't crossover with the original thing in a non-canon way. Rule 5 - Be respectful to others. Respect other people. I don't care how much you and the other person fought. I don't care if they stole your lollipop. I don't care if they shot your dog. I don't care if they plunged Earth into a million years of fiery torment. We're all humans here, so if you don't have anything nice or at least decent to say, zip it and sod off. Being aggressively sarcastic, rude, antagonistic, mean, hateful, spiteful, or cruel to others is NOT okay. Rule 6 - Keep it clean. No sexual, perverted, pornographic, or rule 34-ish stuff allowed. There are kids here, so for god's sake, keep it clean! Rule 7 - Swearing's bad, mmkay? You may not cuss or swear in a way that is offensive to others. ''' If it's just an exclamation, and it is does not breach rule 6, it's not really ban-worthy, so long as you don't do it too much. Still, try not to cuss. If you're going to cuss, ''PLEASE'' do it like this: '''^%@&$! Even if you are using swear squiggles though, it's still wrong if you use it offensively to others though. (Ex: "*&%#&^ you, man", is not okay, but "Holy &^$#*% that was awesome" is okay.) Rule 8 - Let an admin handle it. Don't get your jimmies rustled. If something ticks you off, you should just let it go. In an extreme case (like if someone is mercilessly tormenting you) alert Pettamapossum, UnreachableStars, BigBear629, or other admin to help sort things out. Don't fight them with their own tactic, or you will be no better than them. Rule 9 - Keep it on topic. This wiki is about Mascotia, Mascots, and all the things related to them. Of course, you can write about whatever you want in your personal blogs, profile, and talk pages - so long as they don't break any of the other rules. Rule 10 - No religion talk, please. This is not debate club. You will be AMAZED at how quickly things can get out of hand if you begin to mention something even remotely IRL religion-related. We all have different beliefs, and unless you want them questioned/attacked, you shouldn't even be bringing them up. Save the religious debates for real life, okay? Making up your own religions and gods and things for Mascotia is okay though - it's not real religion, just harmless creativity. Rule 11 - Noe editng wiki frunt payge Unles ur an admin u cant edit da frunt payge gut it? if u do itll be 1 chans left frum geting band hope im cleer Other Things There are other things as well - not exactly rules, but important nontheless. *Try to use correct spelling. *Try to make the pages look good. *Add relevant pictures to pages to make them look nice - walls of text are ugly. *Please make sure your pages are readable and understandable. *Please try to use proper grammar. Run-on sentences and the like are a hassle. *Don't improperly tag things - it makes Nolan's job a pain in the butt. See the tagging guide HERE. *No ugly pages, please. Try and keep things organized and fancy. *Honesty is the best policy. *Fix outdated pages! *Try and link to other pages when you mention them. It looks nice and helps people navigate around. *Try the weekly polls! I mean, you don't have to, but it's fun if you do. *Have fun. OR ELSE! (Just kidding. Have fun with it, no pressure.) About Banning I don't like having to resort to banning people. People will be given warnings before any bans, but if bad behavior continues, the rule breaker/disrespecter may have to wind up in the 'ban shack' with you-know-who. Also, I might remove any pages someone's made if they have been permabanned/banned for an incredibly long time. Once someone is banned from the Mascotia wiki, they are banned from Mascotia. If everyone is nice and respectful, this will never be a worry. Thank you for reading all of this, and have fun! Pettamapossum 12:31, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Category:Help